


Enemies turned Lovers

by TheresaPotter



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaPotter/pseuds/TheresaPotter
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks :)

Chapter #1

(Pacey's pov)

" Its killing you, isn't it Joe?", I question as I make my way out of the movie theaters after Joey. She's going to play it off like she has no idea what I'm talking about, but I'm not dumb. I know better. Joey can't stand the sight of those two together. It is literally killing her to see him with someone that isn't her. Joey is so hung up on Dawson, she's sometimes blind when it comes to everyone else around her. It sickens me actually.

" Whats that, Pacey?", asks joey before quickly swiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks. Too late, I caught you Potter. She's been crying again. Not a big surprise. Joey has been doing a lot of that lately. I don't get it. Why is Joey pining for Dawson when she could have just about any guy that she wants. It makes absolutely no sense to me.

" Seeing Dawson follow after Jen the way he does, you know, like a lost horny puppy dog.", I point out much to Joey's displeasure. This causes her to glare up at me in irritation. I don't know why she is angry with me. I'm not the one tripping over every word that Jen says or humping air at the thought of her. Dawson is. I'm just as disgusted by as Joey is personally. But I can't say that I blame Dawson. Jen is quite the female specimen. She could never hold a candle to Joey though, no one could.

" Once again Pacey, I have no idea what your talking about.", insists Joey with a growing frown taking over her features. Right, of course you don't Joe. Why would you? I suppose next your going to tell me that you ran out of the theaters because the cheesy romantic comedy made you cry? Yeah right, get real Potter. You're not fooling anyone, least of all me.

Walking backwards in front of Joey, I only smile down at her," Of course you do Joe, I saw you earlier. You nearly had a heart attack when Dawson reached for Jen's hand. Relax, Potter. I'm only pointing out the obvious."

Stopping in her tracks, Joey narrows her eyes up at me," How would you like a second black eye tonight Pacey? I hate you."


	2. I don't get it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks :)

Chapter #2

(Joey's pov)

" I don't, I just don't get it Joey.", inquires Pacey with a frown before folding his arms across his chest. He doesn't get it? Doesn't get what? Why I like Dawson? Pacey doesn't get to get it, its none of his business. Why does Pacey even care? My love life or lack there of as it may be is absolutely none of his business.

" So maybe I like Dawson a tiny bit, what is the big deal?", I ask with a sigh of frustration. Somehow I have developed feelings for Dawson. We have been friends since the three of us were in diapers. What does Pacey expect? I can't help that I like Dawson in the slightest. Its not as though I wanted to develop these feelings for one of my best friends. It just kind of happened unfortunately.

" You're right, Joe. Its no big deal, but its also no reason to hate Jen. She can't help the fact Dawson likes her and not you.", points out Pacey in Jen's defense. Ugh, leave it to Pacey to defend the bosomy blonde. I do not hate Jen. I just don't particularly like her all that much is all. I don't see what the big deal is. She's blonde, she's hot, she's from New York...who cares? Get over yourself Jen Lindley.

" I don't hate Jen...I just don't like her is all. Don't you have an English teacher to stalk Pacey?", I shoot back in retort as I glare up at him. God, I do not need to be having this conversation with Pacey of all people right now. He needs to leave me alone, right now I am not in the mood to be bickering with him. If he doesn't shut up I will kick his ass. (End Joey's pov)

(Pacey's pov)

With a roll of my eyes, I can't help but laugh," Oh well now that changes everything Potter. Actually, no. After tonight, I decided that I should probably stick to someone my own age."

Side stepping her way around me, Joey frowns to herself," Good night, Witter."

Grabbing hold of Joey's hand, I stop her from leaving," Hey, now hold on a minute Potter. It is dark out. I can't let you walk home alone Joey."

Raising a confused eyebrow at me, Joey shudders at our now close proximity," What now Witter? Since when do you care about me Pace?" …..(End Pacey's pov)


	3. Now don't I feel special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #3

(Joey's pov)

" Normally, I wouldn't. But I would never forgive myself if something ever happened to you.", admits Pacey before grasping hold of my hand. Aww, Pacey gives a damn about me? He's so sweet. Here I thought Pacey and I were destined to bicker and banter our entire lives. I might actually start to think of him as a friend after tonight.

" You really mean that Pace?", I ask with a smile lighting up my features. Its nice to know Pacey has my back if ever I need him to. Much as I claim that I do, I guess that I could never actually hate Pacey. Sure we don't usually see eye to eye, but he is always there when I need him. If I ever have a problem, I know that I can count on Pacey to come to my rescue. I like that about him, makes me feel safe knowing I have him to rely on.

" Of course Joe, without you I would have no one to pick on.", teases Pacey with a goofy grin spread across his face. Ah, there's the Pacey J. witter that I know and love. Pacey and I wouldn't be us if we weren't constantly throwing insults and teasing or taunting one another. Pacey and I have been taunting, and chasing one another ever since we were in diapers. It will probably always be that way.

" Gee, don't I feel special.", I joke in return before hugging Pacey's arm gently. Glancing up at him, I noticed a smirk on his face and can't help but chuckle. I could get used to spending time with Pacey like this. It sure beats the hell out of watching Dawson try to get a kiss from Jen and follow her around constantly. Oddly enough Pacey is actually better company these days. I would never admit this to him of course.

Giving me a playful nudge, Pacey follows me down the streets of Capeside," Come on, Joe. I know that you enjoy our banter."

With a shrug of my shoulders, I glance over at Pacey," It does pass the time Pacey."

" See? I knew that you didn't completely hate me, Joe.", points out Pacey before placing his arm snugly around my waist. No, I don't hate you Pace. Its kind of hard to hate one of my best friends. But it sure is fun to pretend that I do. Pacey knows exactly what to say to coax a smile or laugh from him. That's what I truly love about him. He'll sometimes go out of his way to make me happy if ever I'm sad.

" Lets not get ahead of ourselves Pace.", I taunt much to Pacey's displeasure. He frowns down at me as the two of us burst into laughter. Hugging Pacey's side, I lay my head on his shoulder. This is nice, I never thought Pacey and I could get along so well. Spending time alone with him isn't as torturous as I once thought that it would be.

" Cute Joe, real cute. Just when I think we're getting along too.", pouts Pacey before sticking his bottom lip out at me. Laughing at the look on his face, I can't help but roll my eyes. Pacey is such a baby sometimes. Its hard not to like him, I mean look at him? Pacey is the sweetest, nicest, funniest guy that I know when he wants to be. Though at times its hard to tell because him and I are always arguing. …..(End Joey's pov)


	4. Kind gestures, Forget I asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #4

(Pacey's pov)

" Well, this is my house Pace. You should probably come in.", acknowledges Joey before grabbing hold of my hand. She wants me to come inside? Why? I don't get it. Joey is home safe and sound. Why would she need me to come inside. Oh mt god, is Joey trying to hit on me? …..No, no. that's just wishful thinking, more than likely Potter wants to bandage up my wounded cheek.

" Why is that Joe?", I ask with a raised eyebrow when she leads me into the kitchen. Ugh thank god, food. I am so hungry right now. I should ask Joey if I'm allowed to make myself a sandwich I haven't eaten at all since lunch and I'm starving. The popcorn at the movie theater doesn't count as food considering it was knocked all over me and I never had the chance to enjoy it.

" You should clean out that cut on your cheek.", points out joey with a concerned look on her face. Huh, well this is a first. Since when does Joey give a damn about me? We must have really bonded tonight. Joey really has to ease up on Jen though. Its not her fault Dawson follows her around and has no clue Joey is nuts about him. Joey hating Jen isn't going to get Dawson to notice her.

" Since when do you care about me Potter?", I question in an amused tone. This is something that I could get used to. Joey and I don't usually get along. We're mostly hurling insults, taunts and bickering with one another. Not tonight though. I guess we put our differences aside temporarily. I'm not complaining though. Its nice to know Joey gives a damn about me.

Leading me into the dining room, Joey searches for a first aide kit," Call it temporary insanity, Witter. Do you want to stay and watch a movie? Bessie won't care if we're quiet Pace."

Sitting in the nearest chair, I winces when Joey dabs my cheek with an alcohol swab," I can live with that Joe. Why Josephine Potter, are you actually asking me to hangout? Color me shocked and delighted."

" You're right, forget that I asked. Good night Pacey Witter.", mutters Joey as she finishes patching me up and ushers me towards the front door once more. What? Oh come on, where is her sense of humor? I guess our momentary alliance is over. I can't believe Potter is really kicking me out. We were finally starting to get along. Leave it to me to mess a good thing up. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted I suppose. ….(End Pacey's pov)


	5. White lies avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #5

(Joey's pov)

" Hey Joe, you want to have a movie night?", asks Dawson as he walks up behind me in the halls of school. Oh great. Its Dawson. Here comes yet another awkward conversation. Yes I would love to have a movie night, so long as Jen isn't going to be there. I would rather shoot myself in the toe than watch those to snuggling on Dawson's bed.

" Just us Dawson?", I question with a hopeful smile. Please say yes, please say yes I silently beg. Dawson and I haven't had a movie night to ourselves since that harlot moved in next door Jen is stealing my quality alone time with Dawson and I don't like it one bit. I can't say anything though because Dawson would just jump down my throat.

" Yeah, you, me and Jen. It will be fun Joey.", offers Dawson before tossing a few books into his locker. Oh yeah it will be an absolute blast Dawson. That is exactly what I call a good time. What girl doesn't enjoy watching the guy she secretly likes trying to score a kiss from some bosomy blonde tart. Please, I think that I will pass.

" Maybe another time Dawson, I just remembered that I have to study.", I mutter with a frown taking over my features. I should have known that it wasn't going to be just Dawson and I. We haven't spent time along together since before Jen moved to Capeside. That girl is starting to get on my last nerve. I can never seem to get Dawson to pay me any attention whenever she is around. Which on last count is...oh that's right, always.

Following me outside of school, Dawson walks backwards in front of me," What? Come on, Joe. You are lying. It is the first week of school, no one gives out homework Joey."

Tossing my back pack over my shoulder, I hug my books to my chest," How would you know Dawson? You're not in all of my classes. Its called extra credit Dawson. Some of us want to get into a good college."

" Oh yeah? What class is it for Joey?", challenges Dawson with raised eyebrows. Trying to come up with a subject off hand quick, I frown when I'm unable to think of a believable lie. Screw you Dawson. You think that you are so clever, I could have an extra credit project that I needed to work on if I really wanted to. As it turns out, I don't unfortunately. That's not to say that I'm not totally going to stick to my lie though. I'm a Potter after all once I start something I finish it.

Unable to think of a subject, I push my way past Dawson instead," Its for the 'none of your business' class that I have right before lunch. I'll see you around Dawson." ….(End Joey's pov)


	6. What can I say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #6

(Jen's pov)

" Hey Joey...Bye Joey.", I greet when Joey wisks her way past me in a hurry. Wow, she couldn't have let any faster. Was it something that I said? No, it couldn't be. All I said was hi. Then again, with Joey that's all it would really take these days. Joey isn't exactly my biggest fan. In fact I have it on pretty good authority that she hates me.

" Looks like she is trying to get away from you as fast as possible Lindley.", jokes Pacey with a sarcastic smile on his face. Yeah thanks for the update Pacey. As if I didn't already know that? I just don't get it. I mean aside from the obvious reason, why does Joey hate me so much? It isn't my fault that Dawson likes me. Does Joey really have to treat me the way that she does and belittle me every chance she gets?

" I guess that makes sense, you know, considering that she hates me and all.", I tease in reply with a smirk. What the hell, I can't help Joey doesn't like me. Might as well shrug it off my shoulders. If I let the fact Joey despises me ruin my day, I would cease to smile. At least Pacey has been welcoming to me. He's hit on me a time or two also but its all in friendly fun. He knows Dawson likes me.

" What? No way, Joey does not hate you Jen. Joey is just being Joey, she will come around eventually.", reassures Dawson before placing his arm around my shoulder. Joey is just being Joey? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Whatever, I'm not about to let Joey not liking me ruin my weekend. Dawson and I are having our first movie night together. We're going to have fun, with or without Joey.

With a roll of my eyes, I laugh to myself,"Well then I would hate to see how Joey treats people that she likes."

Shoving a few books into his backpack, Pacey tries not to laugh to no avail," Don't feel too bad Jen, Joey doesn't like me either.", reminds Pacey with a proud smirk. That's true, Joey can't stand Pacey, she loathes him actually. But that's because he is always looking for new ways to insult, taunt and tease the poor girl. Those two have some serious sexual tension going on between them that's for sure.

" To be fair Pace, your favorite pass time is figuring out ways to annoy the poor girl.", I point out with an arched eyebrow. Pacey amazes me sometimes. The way he goes out of his way to get under Joey's skin are the time? Its obvious that he likes her. Its classical grade school logic. Pacey pick on Joey because he secretly likes her. I think its cute actually.

" What can I say? A guy has to have a hobby Jen.", jokes Pacey with a grin taking over his features. With a roll of my eyes, I can't help but chuckle. There is the Pacey that I have come to know and love. He doesn't let Joey faze him, why should I? I'm just going to be extremely nice to Joey and make it impossible for her to hate me. …..(End Jen's pov)


	7. Third wheel? I don't think so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #7

(Pacey's pov)

" Pacey, as much as I enjoy watching you and Joey trade insults it is also just as annoying.", points out Dawson with a frown and roll of his eyes. You think Joey and I bickering is annoying? Ha! I think Joey following you around like a lost hopeless puppy dog that you refuse to notice annoying as well Dawson. You don't know how good you have it Leery.

" Its so fun pushing Potter's buttons though. But enough of that. What is on the agenda for tonight?", I ask with a smirk before placing my arms around Jen and Dawson. I feel adventurous. I want to go to a party. Or drink, or vandalize something tonight. I'm tired of Friday night movie nights at Dawson's house. Its lame as hell and I'm fifteen. I should be doing something illegal or that I'll regret at least.

" Dawson and I are having a movie night, you're welcome to come Pace.", offers Jen with a hopeful smile. Movie night? Really? Please. I'll skip on that. I don't think I'm into being the third wheel. Maybe if Joey was going I could bother her at least. My guess is that she isn't attending though. Why would she? Jen's going to be there.

" Is Joey going to be there?", I question already knowing the answer. Joey wouldn't be caught dead in the same room as Jen. She really does not like her. Then again she is crazy for Dawson so it kind of makes sense that Joey wouldn't exactly be too fond of Jen. She is kind of intruding on Joey's territory currently. Movie nights used to be Joey and Dawson's thing. Not anymore I guess.

With a shake of his head, Dawson kicks at a nearby can," No, she said that she had to study. I don't buy it though."

Smirking to myself, I take a bite from my apple," You don't say. Alright, well I'll see you two love birds later. As much as I would love to be the third wheel, I'm afraid that I have plans. Maybe next time Lindley."

" Wait, Pacey. You're not coming to movie night either? What the hell?", complains Jen with a defeated sigh. Sorry Jen but I have better things to do than watch Dawson try and get a kiss from you. I'm going to see what Potter is really up to tonight. I know that she isn't studying. She only said that to get out of movie night.

" Looks like its just the two of us tonight Jen.", I hear Dawson comment as I take off in the opposite direction. Yeah, I'm sure that your really torn about about this fact too Dawson. Who are you trying to kid? You never wanted Joey and I to come to movie night tonight. You were just being nice when you invited the both of us. I don't blame you for wanting Jen to yourself, I would too if I were you.

" I'm alright with that Dawson. I just wish I knew what I did to get on Joey's bad side", mutters Jen with a sullen tone. Poor Jen. I really feel for her, I do. Joey hasn't exactly been the most welcoming person. She has resented Jen ever since she stepped out of that cab nearly a month ago. Joey is hurting, I understand where she is coming from. She's trying to get Dawson to notice her almost as much as I'm trying to get her to see me. Its impossible for both of us I guess. …..(End Pacey's pov)


	8. Play nice Witter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacey Joey story

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #8

(Bessie's pov)

" Hey Bess, is Joey here?", calls Pacey before walking inside. Well, well. Look at this. Pacey Witter comes a knocking on the door once more for Joey. He certainly has come to call on her a lot lately. If I didn't know any better I would say that Pacey liked Joey. Those two fight like a couple. Its only a matter of time before those two end up together.

" Pacey, this is a pleasant surprise. Joey is upstairs painting the babies room.", I greet with a smile and a hug. I think its nice that Pacey is still chasing after Joey. It reminds me of when those two were younger. Pacey would always run after after Joey trying to catch her. It was so adorable to watch those two go. Joey always proclaimed how much she hated and couldn't stand Pacey. I knew that it wasn't completely true though.

" You mind if I go up?", inquires Pacey with an arched eyebrow. Please like he really has to ask? Of course he can go up. Joey might not want to see Pacey, but I'm sure she will welcome his company either way Joey has been taking this whole Dawson thing, harder than I expected. I really feel for her. She must be torn up. I don't see why she has to take it out on poor Jen though.

" Of course not, you're always welcome here Pacey. You can keep her company, I have to run to the store while Bodie cooks dinner. You're welcome to eat over. Oh and Pace, try to play nicely with Joey will you? If you don't there will be none of Bodie's homemade pumpkin pie for you.", threatens Bessie with a chuckle and a light nudge. Oooh, pumpkin pie? Damn this woman drives a hard bargain. I sure do love Bodie's pumpkin pie. Guess I don;t have much of a choice but to play nicely.

Holding the door open for Bessie, I grin at the smell of lasagna," Ooh, you drive a hard bargain Bessie. I will see what I can do. I would love to stay for dinner, thanks."

Grabbing her purse and car keys, Bessie heads out the door," You should grab a paint brush and give Joey a hand while your here Pace."

" Will do, drive safe Bessie.", I remark with a smirk before making my way upstairs. I can't believe that I'm here right now. What am I doing? Joey doesn't exactly want to see me. What am I supposed to do? Truth is, I wanted to come and see Joey. I wanted to make sure that she was alright. I wanted to see how Joey was holding up. She's hurt right now. Dawson could careless. He doesn't have any clue that Joey likes him. He's too caught up with his infatuation with Jen. I need to make sure Joey is alright. I just hope she doesn't kick me out on my ass. I should probably do my best not to get on her bad side while I'm here. …..(End Pacey's pov)


	9. Stubborn accidents happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #9

(Joey's pov)

" Hey Potter.", greets none other than Pacey as he stands in the door way of the babies room. Great. What is he doing here? I don't want to see Pacey right now. I'm upset enough as it is. Him being here is only going to make me want to cause him harm in one way or another. Why would Bessie let him in? What did I do to her?

" Pacey? What are you doing here?", I ask with a roll of my eyes, immediately going on the defensive. He had better not be here to bother me. If that is the case he might as well just turn right back around and leave. I am not in the mood to deal with Pacey or anyone else right now. Why else would I be home painting my future nephews room instead of out and having fun?

" Relax, Joe. I come in peace. Its the truth, honest.", promises Pacey as he throws his hands up in defeat. He's here in peace? Why? What would Pacey possibly want to see me for? Him and I aren't exactly the closest of friends. I mean sure, we shared and warm and fuzzy moment that night he walked me home, but that's about it.

" I find that hard to believe. What is the catch Witter?", I question suspiciously with raised eyebrows. Laying down my paint brush briefly, I swipe at a loose piece of hair that's fallen in my face. I have to admit, maybe Pacey being here isn't that bad of a thing. I could use a little help painting the babies room. I do have a lot that needs to be done and it will take me a while.

Picking up the nearest paint brush, Pacey dips it into some paint,"Nothing, I swear Potter. Look, if you want me to leave than I will ok. Bessie told me that if I wanted pumpkin pie, I have to play nice. I won't start anything honest."

Watching Pacey carefully paint the door frame, I fold my arms across my chest," no, its ok Pacey. You can stay, I'm sorry. Its just, well I'm not used to you being so nice to me is all. Dear god, you're staying for dinner? What did I ever do to Bessie or Bodie?" ….

(End Joey's pov)

(Pacey's pov)

" Well, yeah. Bessie invited me for dinner.", I mutter distractedly as I concentrate on painting the door frame. Huh, I'm doing a damn good job if I might say so myself. I haven't dripped one bit of paint or gotten any one me as of yet. That's not saying much for Joey though. She has paint smudged on her cheek and forehead. Its hilarious actually. Joey looks so cute right now.

" Aren't I so lucky?", teases Joey with a roll of her eyes. Sighing to myself, I stop what I'm doing. Was that really necessary. I'm trying to be nice right now but Joey is really making it difficult for me not to be a smart ass right now. Truth is, I'm worried about Potter. She has been distancing herself a lot recently. Its not healthy. I hope everything is alright with her.

" Hey, come on. I'm actually trying to be nice Joey. I know what it's like, that's why I'm here. That's all, Joe.", I confess in a sincere tone. Joey doesn't buy it though. She regards me with a look of skepticism. Come on, is that really fair? I could be a jerk but I'm not. I'm trying to show Potter that I care about her. I know what she is going through right now.

" Why though Pace? I don't get it. You know what, what is like Pacey? I don't know what you're talking about.", complains Joey with a frown taking over her features. You don't know what I'm talking about? Come on, I don't believe that Potter. You know exactly what I am talking about, you are just too afraid to admit it because then you and I would have something in common.

Stopping briefly from painting, I glance over at Joey," I know what its like to have feelings for someone who doesn't know you even exist, Joe.….You should probably use a roller, that's not safe."

Grabbing a nearby chair against my advise, Joey climbs up to paint an area above the window," No offense Pacey, but I'm not so sure that you do. There is no roller Pace, I'll be fine."

" No, Joe. You should really let me do that, I'm taller. I can reach, you can't.", I offer with concern as I completely stop what I'm doing. Why does Joey insist on not listening to me? She's going to hurt herself if she doesn't stop being so damn stubborn. I can just see her falling now. She's not safe on that chair. Why can't she just listen to me dammit.

" I don't need your help Pacey. I was doing just fine without...whooa!",screams Joey from across the room in a state of panic. Glancing away from what I'm doing, I drop my paint brush. Joey seems to have lost her footing. Shit! I knew this was going to happen. Jolting forward at the first sign that Joey's unable to regain her balance, I move to catch her quickly. …..

(End Pacey's pov)

(Joey's pov)

Turning around when he hears me shout, Pacey moves to catch me as I fall,"Joe, Joey! Are you alright?"

Staring up at Pacey in amazement, I stumble over my words," Pacey...I almost...You...I, umm...Thanks."

" Don't mention it, Joe. Here, sit. Let me examine you.", instructs Pacey as he pushes me onto the chair I just fell from. What the hell was I thinking? I could have been seriously hurt if t weren't for Pacey. I'm such an idiot. Thank god he was around to catch me, or I might not be right now. Pacey moved so quick, he knew exactly what to do. I owe him my livelihood right about now.

" No, there's no need to. Pacey, I'm...Ouch!", I yell out in pain as Pacey tenderly touches my ankle. Son of a bitch that hurts like hell when he does that. Oh crap, what if I broke something? I couldn't have, could I? I didn't even get the chance to fall. Pacey caught me, he broke my fall. Still I could have fractured or twisted something just the same. Ugh, I'm in so much pain right now and its all my fault.

" Joe, you twisted your ankle. You're lucky I was here, you almost cracked your head on the dresser! Why are you always so damn stubborn Potter?", snaps Pacey as he picks me up once more. Staring up at him as he cradles me in his arms, I touch my hand to his chest. He's right. I was being stubborn. Pacey is taller than me. I should have let him help, but I didn't want his help.

" I know, ok Pacey? I'm sorry. Don't you know by now Pacey? All the Potter women are hard headed.", I tease with a pained smile. This earns a smirk and a laugh from Pacey as well. At least he's not too mad at me. Things could be worse. Pacey really could have dug into me just now. He would have had every right to do just that.

" You're sure telling me, Joe. I feel bad for the guy you end up with.", jokes Pacey with a playful grin. What is that supposed to mean? I'm not that bad of a catch am I? So I'm a little stubborn at times. Not every guy wants a girl that will just cave to his every want and need. Some guys like girls that have a little fight in them. Pacey obviously does or he wouldn't pick arguments with me over absolutely nothing. ….

(End Joey's pov)


	10. Drive me crazy, Potter's ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #12

(Pacey's pov)

" Why is that Pace?", inquires Joey when curiosity gets the best of her. Why is that? Hmmm, I wonder. You are completely stubborn and irrational that's why! I offered to help you out and you refused to let me. Now look at what happened Potter. You wound up with a twisted ankle. What am I supposed to do with you? You just refuse to listen to anyone ever.

" Because you're going to drive him crazy, you already run me up the walls.",I point out with a frown. It was meant as sarcasm but its one hundred percent the truth. Joey drives me bonkers. She always, always has to argue with me over every single thing. Its enough to drive any guy out of his damn mind. I'm amazed I haven't knocked Joey upside the head yet.

Smirking up at me when I place her on the bathroom counter, Joey chuckles as I take off her shoe and sock," You're not exactly prince charming either, you know. What are you doing Pacey?"

Touching Joey's ankle and foot carefully, I glance up at her," I never claimed that I was Potter. I'm just checking to make sure nothing is broke or swollen Joey."

" Well, quit it. That really tickles Pacey.", complains Joey with laughter as she squirms around I forgot how ticklish Potter is. I could definitely use this knowledge to my advantage. Joey seems to be rather vulnerable right now. I could totally sneak attack her right now and she would be completely helpless and unable to fight off my tickling fingers.

" That's right, I forgot how ticklish you are Potter. You're in trouble now Joe.", I warn with a smug grin before propping my arms on either side of Joey. Yeah, your in trouble now. Where are you going to go? You are trapped with no escape route. Maybe next time you will think twice about not accepting my help now won't you Potter? I'm going to tickle until you beg for mercy.

" Don't even think about it Witter.", squeals Joey in a fit of laughter as I start my attack on her. Holding Joey close in my arms so she doesn't fall, I slowly begin tickling her all over. Grinning happily when she squirms in my embrace, I can't help laughing as she tries to break free from my torturous hands. Eh, too late. You should have let me help you paint where you were unable to reach. Payback is a real bitch Joe. Yeah, she's totally going to kill me when she gets free but this is totally worth it. ….(End Pacey's pov)

(Joey's pov)

" You're a dead man Pacey J. Witter.", I announce through a fit of giggles. Wriggling around in your arms, I struggle to break free from your grasps. Frowning when I realize its no use, I slap at your chest playfully. This is completely unfair. I'm injured! How dare Pacey take advantage of my weakness. He is in so much trouble when I get done with him.

" Ooh, I'm trembling with fear Potter.", whispers Pacey with laughter into my ear. Squirming as he gently tickles me all over, I stare up at Pacey with an angry pout. This in turn causes him to smirk victoriously as he loosens his hold around my waist. Refusing to stop his assault on my side, I bury my face into Pacey's chest as I chuckle hysterically

" Umm, what is going on in my bathroom?", questions Bessie from behind the both of us. This causes Pacey to stop his attack on my immediately. Ugh, thank god. At the same time, holy crap! This is not good, Pacey and I aren't exactly in the most compromising of positions. Bessie probably thinks there is something going on when there clearly wasn't.

" Yeah, whats with all the ruckus?", calls Bodie not far behind Bessie. Oh great. Isn't this just swell. Now the both of them are going to think that something was going on between Pacey and I when there clearly wasn't. Those two have been pushing me toward Pacey for a while. Seeing Pacey and I like this is bound to make them jump to the wrong conclusion.

Startled by Bessie and Bodie, Pacey holds me in his arms," We were just playing, Joey twisted her ankle while painting. She refused to let me help her paint where she couldn't reach. She was standing on a chair to paint above the window when this happened. I tried to stop her Bess, but you know how Joey is. She wouldn't listen."

Noticing my slight limp, Bessie shakes her head with a sigh," What am I going to do with you, Joey? Why did you just let Pacey help you? You're lucky he was there to catch you."

" I know, I'm sorry Bess. It was an accident.", I mutter with a huff of my own. God, why does Bessie have to give me the third degree guilt trip? I know that I could have been seriously hurt. Its a good thing that Pacey was there when he was or I probably would have been. She can't be mad at me for an honest mistake though. I didn't know I would lose my balance or I never would have climbed on that chair.

" Are you crazy Joey? You could have killed yourself!", snaps Bodie unable to hide or control his agitation any longer. Alright already, geez. I get it, I'm an idiot. There is no need to overreact and yell at me anymore than the three of you already have. Don't you think that the fact I twisted my damn ankle is already punishment enough? It hurts like hell and I regret not letting pacey help me. I learned my lesson now stop making a big deal out of things already, damn.…...(End Joey's pov)


	11. Loss of appetite, white lie, what gives?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #14

(Pacey's pov)

Tensing when my hands fall to her waist, Joey relaxes to my touch," I know, I'm sorry. Can we not make a big deal out of this?"

Helping Joey to the dining room, I pull out a chair for her," You should take it easy Joe."

" Why do you care Pacey? You and I aren't the closest of friends.", reminds joey before pouring herself a glass of juice. Ouch, that one cuts deep. Joey really thinks that I don't care about her? Why? Because we spend most of our time sparring? That's just how Joey and I are. It doesn't mean I'm not looking out for her well being.

" We're still friends though Joey. Why wouldn't I care?", I question before setting a plate full of Bodie's homemade lasagna in front of her. Mmm, I got to say this look delicious. I am so glad that I decided to come over and see Joey tonight. I love lasagna, that and spaghetti and meat balls are two meals that I could never get tired of eating.

Grabbing a few forks and knives, Bessie places them on the table," Have you two ever considered dating? I think you two would look cute together Joe."

Cutting up the lasagna, Bodie place a slice on mine and Bessie's plates," she's right, you two would made a perfect match. The two of you already flirt and fight like a couple."

" Whoa! I do not flirt with Joey. If anything, she flirts with me!", I snap in my own defense. This causes Joey to glare across the table at me with a bitter scowl. Huh, bad idea blurting that last part out loud I guess. ….Ouch! Groaning out loud as Joey kicks my shin from underneath the table, I soon return her scowl with one of my own. Why doe she always insist on being so damn stubborn?

" Eww, gross! Way to make me lose my appetite Witter!", complains Joey before tossing her fork aside. Ha, justice! That will teach you to kick me in the shin little miss Potter. Seriously that really hurt like hell. Then again, it sure beats the hell out of getting socked in the face. I have felt how hard Joey can punch, its painful when she gives me a dead arm.

" Anytime Potter, anytime.", I smile back smugly in reply. Yeah, things are back to normal between Joey and I. I know, I know, I promised Bessie that I would play nice. But its so hard when its so easy to get under Joey's skin the way that I do. Besides, I'm not worried. Bodie likes me, he'll still give me a slice of homemade apple pie. I couldn't imagine spending my Friday night any other way come to think of it. I should make it a point to visit Potter more often, I love Bodie's cooking. …..(End Pacey's pov)


	12. Shared thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #15

(Joey's thoughts)

Well, my appetite is officially gone. Bessie and Bodie both seem to think that Pacey and I should date. Two thoughts come to mind, ewww and what the hell?! As if that would ever happen! Why would Bessie even suggest such a thing? There is absolutely nothing between Pacey and I. Why would there be?

I can hardly stand Pacey. He is annoying, agitating, nerve wracking, all we do is bicker and fight. Every other word out of Pacey's mouth is an insult. Why the hell would I ever want to date him? He's repulsive in every way humanly possible, Pacey J. Witter makes my skin crawl and not in a good way either.

Bessie and Bodie are both nuts for even suggesting such a thing. They probably only said something because they knew it would get a rise out of Pacey and I. Apparently our banter must amuse them. What other reason could they possibly have to suggest such an atrocity? Annoying as Pacey is, he does have his moments.

Much as I would hate to admit it, tonight would be one of those nights. Pacey came to see me. I'm not exactly sure why. I guess he was concerned about me. I don't know why though. So I would rather spend my Friday night painting a room, who cares? It sure beats the alternative of hanging out with Dawson and Jen.

Pacey has me perplexed though, he told me that he knows what I'm going through. At first I didn't know what I was talking about. Then when Pacey admitted to liking someone who didn't know he existed, I understood. Guess that's the one thing Pacey and I both have in common. Who would have though we would ever find common grounds? I sure didn't. …..(End Joey's thoughts)

(Pacey's thoughts)

Bessie and Bodie seem to think Joey and I would make a cute couple. Why would they think that I have no idea. Joey and I have nothing in common. The most we ever shared with each other was insults. Joey is a whining, nagging, complaining brat. Though, it would be a lie if I said that I didn't find Joey to be the least bit attractive.

Truth is, I would be an idiot not to see how beautiful Joey is. This being said, I don't even stand a ghost of a chance with Josephine. She is so hung up on Dawson these days, I don't even register on her radar. I honestly don't get it. Why does Joey insist on torturing herself the way that she has? Dawson has no idea Joey has a thing for him.

He is too busy chasing after Jen. What I wouldn't give for Joey to look at me the way she does Dawson. Its not meant to be though. Joey and I aren't going to end up together anytime soon. I'm just a sparring partner to her, nothing else. I had always heard the saying, 'you tease the ones that you love'. But I never imagined that it would ring true, especially in reference to Joey Potter of all people. Guess love has a twisted sense of humor. …..(End Pacey's thoughts)


	13. I lied, Jen's promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #16

(Jen's pov)

" Hey Joey, how are you doing? I heard what happened?", I greet as I walk up behind Joey in the hallways of school. I'm probably one of the last people Joey was expecting or even hoping to run into right now. I still don't entirely get why she hates me so much. It can't just be because of Dawson can it? Either way I'm determined to befriend Joey not matter what it takes. I could use a female companion in this town.

" What are you talking about?", asks Joey with an exhausted sigh. She must have been startle by my voice because Joey dropped her books. Kneeling down before she has a chase to, I pick up Joey's things for her. Wow, Pacey wasn't kidding. Joey must have actually twisted her ankle. At first, I thought that he was kidding. You can't fake a limp like the one Joey has right now.

" Pacey told me how you twisted your ankle while painting the babies room. I thought you had to study?", I question with confusion. That's what Joey told Dawson at least. I kind of get the feelings studying was just an excuse though. I'm not an idiot, Joey didn't want to spend an awkward movie night with me. She just used studying to get out of flat out telling Dawson the truth to his face.

" Of course he did. About that, I kind of...I lied Jen. I didn't have to study, I just didn't want to have a movie night. You know how Dawson is though, he'd never take no for an answer.", points out Joey with a roll of her eyes. He sure doesn't, I suggested we end movie night early and go do something fun and Dawson wasn't hearing it. Ah well, its not like there's much to do in this town anyway.

Walking down the halls with Joey, I open my locker," I figured as much. Joey, why do you hate me? I mean aside from the obvious."

Grabbing a few books from her own locker, Joey shoves them into her book bag," I don't hate you, Jen. Its just been a tough year is all. I'm not the most cheerful and welcoming person these days."

" I heard about your mother, that must have been really rough Joe.", I acknowledge before closing my locker once more. Joey's mother passed away earlier this spring. She'd been fighting a losing battle against breast cancer. Dawson told me that Joey hasn't been the same since. It probably doesn't help that her father was cheating on her mother while she was sick and is currently incarcerated on drug charges. Huh, I guess if I were Joey I would have a chip on my shoulder as well.

" Its not really something that I like to talk about.", mutters Joey with a frown before tossing her backpack over her shoulder. That's understandable. Guess I must have hit a soft spot. Joey was opening up to me there for a minute. Now it seems she's closed me out once again. She is going to be one tough cook to crack. But I'm not about to give up on Joey now. Not after I know she doesn't completely hate me.

With a nod of my head, I sit beside Joey in History class," I understand. I'm going to make it really hard for you to hate me, Joey. I just thought that you should know."

Opening her History book, Joey searches her book bag for a pen," I had a feeling that you would Lindley." …...(End Jen's pov)


	14. Where have you been, I quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #17

(Dawson's pov)

" Hey Pace, you missed your last three shifts at work. What gives?", I ask as I walk up behind him at lunch. Pacey hasn't been at work all week. I have had to cover almost all of his shifts. Its starting to get annoying. What the hell is his problem? If he keeps ditching on work, he is going to get fired and it will be his fault.

" Oh, uh. I quit Saturday I have been helping Joey at the Ice House, Bessie gave me a job. Bodie lets me help with cooking when I'm not serving.", responds Pacey in a distracted manner as he grabs two puddings, one chocolate and one vanilla. Whoa, what? Pacey quit? He is working at the Ice House? What the hell? I'm obviously missing something. Someone had better start talking and quick.

Sitting at our usual table, I take a drink from my water," Is this true Joey?"

Picking at the salad on her plate, Joey looks up when I sit across from her," Unfortunately, yes. Bessie won't let me serve until my ankle is better and we need the help. A server just quit. Bessie hired Pacey since he is so good with costumers."

" Unfortunately? Come on, Joey. You and I have had fun closing these last two days, admit it.", reminds Pacey with a playful nudge much to Joey's disliking. Studying the two of the closely, I watch in astonishment as Pacey offers Joey his chocolate pudding and she gladly accepts it. Am I missing something? Since when do these two get along? Pacey is actually being nice towards Joey. I don't get it, I thought they were sworn enemies. Now Pacey's working at the Ice House and sharing his puddings with Joey? What the hell changed?

" If you call me watching you put on a puppet show with the lobsters fun, than yeah, I had a blast Pace.", remarks Joey with sarcasm in her voice as the two of them share a chuckle. Oh, god. Now these two are laughing together? Where the hell was I when Joey Potter and Pacey Witter became friends? I hate to say it, but I liked it better when these two couldn't stand one another. I don't know how I feel about the two of them being buddie-buddie all of the sudden. Its kind of creeping me out and starting to make me wonder if there's not something between these two. …...(End Dawson's pov)


	15. Jen's concern, Joey's denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my fifth Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited, Unlikely Pair and Clueless Affection on here now.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my fifth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together and it is set in season one. Wanted to switch things up for a change and try something different. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #16

(Jen's pov)

" Hey Joey, how are you doing? I heard what happened?", I greet as I walk up behind Joey in the hallways of school. I'm probably one of the last people Joey was expecting or even hoping to run into right now. I still don't entirely get why she hates me so much. It can't just be because of Dawson can it? Either way I'm determined to befriend Joey not matter what it takes. I could use a female companion in this town.

" What are you talking about?", asks Joey with an exhausted sigh. She must have been startle by my voice because Joey dropped her books. Kneeling down before she has a chase to, I pick up Joey's things for her. Wow, Pacey wasn't kidding. Joey must have actually twisted her ankle. At first, I thought that he was kidding. You can't fake a limp like the one Joey has right now.

" Pacey told me how you twisted your ankle while painting the babies room. I thought you had to study?", I question with confusion. That's what Joey told Dawson at least. I kind of get the feelings studying was just an excuse though. I'm not an idiot, Joey didn't want to spend an awkward movie night with me. She just used studying to get out of flat out telling Dawson the truth to his face.

" Of course he did. About that, I kind of...I lied Jen. I didn't have to study, I just didn't want to have a movie night. You know how Dawson is though, he'd never take no for an answer.", points out Joey with a roll of her eyes. He sure doesn't, I suggested we end movie night early and go do something fun and Dawson wasn't hearing it. Ah well, its not like there's much to do in this town anyway.

Walking down the halls with Joey, I open my locker," I figured as much. Joey, why do you hate me? I mean aside from the obvious."

Grabbing a few books from her own locker, Joey shoves them into her book bag," I don't hate you, Jen. Its just been a tough year is all. I'm not the most cheerful and welcoming person these days."

" I heard about your mother, that must have been really rough Joe.", I acknowledge before closing my locker once more. Joey's mother passed away earlier this spring. She'd been fighting a losing battle against breast cancer. Dawson told me that Joey hasn't been the same since. It probably doesn't help that her father was cheating on her mother while she was sick and is currently incarcerated on drug charges. Huh, I guess if I were Joey I would have a chip on my shoulder as well.

" Its not really something that I like to talk about.", mutters Joey with a frown before tossing her backpack over her shoulder. That's understandable. Guess I must have hit a soft spot. Joey was opening up to me there for a minute. Now it seems she's closed me out once again. She is going to be one tough cook to crack. But I'm not about to give up on Joey now. Not after I know she doesn't completely hate me.

With a nod of my head, I sit beside Joey in History class," I understand. I'm going to make it really hard for you to hate me, Joey. I just thought that you should know."

Opening her History book, Joey searches her book bag for a pen," I had a feeling that you would Lindley." …...(End Jen's pov)


End file.
